


An Underwater Rescue and a Startling Truth About DM

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Drowning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: After her 2nd threatening encounter from Sinister Mouse and his newly acquired henchmen in an isolated Arkwright Asylum cell, Shirakage Mouse secretly began testing the micro sized Twistyverse magical orb’s power inside of her body. In 8 weeks, she had tested its use beyond its limit twice...and discovered its grave, double edged price.However, when Danger Mouse’s struggle against his Boss’ Twistyverse counterpart leaves him helpless at the bottom of the Nation’s Southern Bay, his girlfriend had no choice but to use the Orb’s power again to save him. Shirakage thought that her successfully rescued boyfriend remained befuddled over his mysterious return to dry land.Unfortunately, she was wrong. But was she the only one hiding secrets?When the agency discovers the life threatening danger that the Twistyverse orb had placed Shirakage in, an extremely upset Danger Mouse then began to reveal a truth about himself; a truth which was completely different from what Professor Squawkencluck had once told her several months ago.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC
Kudos: 3





	1. A Romantic Little Mermaid Rescue Homage

**A Romantic Little Mermaid Rescue Homage**

Not many villains of Danger Mouse managed to keep their balls and deal with me once I get angry and unleash my rage upon their mortal vessels. When they first heard that a female white mouse civilian was dating their most hated Do Gooder, they thought I’d be an easy target to kidnap and use me as bait to ensure DM would drop his guard and give in to their demands in exchange for my freedom.

That was another villain’s big mistake. Hasn’t this bastard, who has just sunk DM’s Danger Sub to the bottom of the sea under the docks area of Brighton Marina with my boyfriend tied up inside, heard about who had reformed Dr. Loocifer to turn back into a good robot toilet because a cold eyed female mouse with a gun set to kill scared him to death?

So guess which villain was responsible for leaving Danger Mouse to drown as the sunken Danger Sub was now taking on water below the pier where we were located upon. Huh. Would you look at that. Criminal K from the Twistyverse wasn’t as dumb as this world’s K Taisa as I’d thought he’d be. Still, Sinister Mouse should have come himself and insisted to steal me from DM, instead of letting his evil colleague cross over and do it for him.

Unfortunately, for the cackling moron, my love for my hero’s safety was a power flowing throughout my soul’s aura. And no amount of strong knotted rope or binds could match the strength of my will. It had been 8 weeks since the Queen of Weevils’ magical orb was slipped inside of my body by Sinister Mouse. I had used the orb’s power twice so far in secret. And, to my horror, I discovered that if I used its magic beyond my limit, it will destroy the very organ which it had fused itself with...my heart.

I haven’t told him, Penfold or anybody else at Danger HQ about my strange new powers since I had gotten them. If they were to find out that every time I’d overextend myself, very thin slivers of my lifespan would erode away from my expected mortality timeline, then Danger Mouse would be frantic and worried.

I know I would have to tell them eventually. However, my wild, immature self was having too much fun holding onto these gifts, using them for the greater good while nostalgically remembering how the imaginary daydreams I’ve had in my past human life from the real world involved magical powers such as these, as I fantasized myself being a half human, half Pokemon Princess on Master Island.

So, long martial arts battle short, Criminal K was now crawling his bloody self back through the wormhole to the Twistyverse after I just whooped his ass hard. With him gone, I transformed my lower white mouse body into the Pokémon’s tail of Vaporeon, which resembled that of a mermaid’s. Plus, I got gills now to help me breathe both in the water and air.

I dived into the water as fast as my life depended on it. There wasn’t much time before the inside of DM’s hull breached Danger Sub ran out of air pockets that my boyfriend desperately needed to stay alive. Despite methinking about a worse case scenario of Danger Mouse drowning while his tied up posture and head was completely underwater, this was kind of thrilling, exciting, and a total turn on for my tomboyish femininity.

I swam with all of the rush and speed as I could muster. Now that I was half mouse and half mermaid, a special mucus membrane was protecting my sapphire orbs from being blinded by the murky waters. My partial marine transformation helped my vision see clear images of the seabed better than my original form’s land dwelling eyes. I descended deeper into the water until I caught sight of the damaged sub several meters below me.

Once I got close enough to it, I peeked through the cockpit windows to see if Nezu-chan was alright. I froze with widening eyes as my worst fears were realized. The rising water had already begun to rise above his head from the pilot’s chair that he was tied up to. He had his chin lifted up to deeply inhale any last air pockets he would have left before the submerging waves condemned him to his death. His ears were reared back behind his fearful gaze as the water finally consumed his form.

My instincts were screaming at me to smash the windows with my Aqua Jet powered fists and save him. But if I let Danger Mouse see me like this, he’ll want to know how I’d gotten these powers, leaving me no choice but to add that my overextended heroic use of them might eventually kill me. I didn’t want him to find out and forbid me to use them ever again out of concern for my life.

Should...Should I...actually consider using one of DM’s suspenseful techniques whenever he saves the day? Should I wait for the last possiblesecond...? I looked back through the window and saw my poor Nezu-chan struggling to keep his last held breath from giving out. Tiny air bubbles were escaping his puffed up cheeks and closed mouth. **‘Don’t be a selfish, magical hero, Shirakage Mouse!!’** Screamed my inner self. **‘Save the mouse you love!! MOVE, NOW!!!’**

I couldn’t move. I stared back at Nezu-chan helplessly with indecisiveness. Then, I saw him reach his limit as his mouth opened to exhale the last breath he’d held onto in his strained lungs. By witnessing him drowning before my eyes, I regained my determination to save him. Channeling all of my energy into my fists, I smashed the cockpit windows with the force as powerful as a torpedo strike.

I wasted no time to wait for the cloud of bubbles to dissolve. I swam inside the large hole and untied my unconscious boyfriend from his bounded chair and carried him back to the surface. As I swam with all of the speed that my limited aura would give me at my average level of power, I could still feel DM’s pulse through his wrist. But I knew I had to get air back in his lungs as soon as I resurface onto the pier.

When we finally broke through the last shallow layer of waves, I heaved Nezu-Chan’s body onto the wooden pier. Believing confidently that no witnesses were around to see us, I levitated my body into the air and over the space next to DM. My Vaporeon tail glowed vibrantly as it transformed itself back into my lower white mouse body with my tail and skirt intact.

“Nezu-chan,” I hushed softly once my feet landed on the dock. I hovered over his limp form and turned him onto his back. I parted his mouth slightly and proceeded to resuscitate him with mouth to mouth before trying any chest compressions. It only took two of my breaths into his trachea for him to convulse and splutter water from his mouth. As he coughed harder, I turned him over onto his side and belly so that he’d have an easier time hacking the water out of his lungs.

My heart ached every time he’d cough and wheeze back the missing air into his lungs. “Oh, Nezu-chan. Are you alright!? You scared me!! Why didn’t you use your eye patch laser to get yourself out of that mess!!?”

Danger Mouse shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew around his dripping wet jumpsuit and fur. “P-Penfold found a Spamchops video of you...s-s-saving some civilians from falling to their deaths one night. He showed it to me...and I used the computer to analyze the footage just to be sure it was really you, Shirakage.

“I witnessed you suddenly gaining the ability to either fly with those giant blue bird wings that you’ve kept hidden under your clothes whenever you’re around me and the others; or you could levitate like Princess Dawn using some sort of telekinetic powers. I chose not to free myself, because I wanted to see more of your abilities...on a gut feeling that you were going to save me anyway.”

My jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief and shock. He knew. He knew all this time...keeping me in the dark, when I thought I had him fooled. But what was worse...was that he was betting his own life on a typical, guy like hunch that I would rescue him with one of my cool transformation powers.

“You...” I seethed with frustrated tears welling up in my blue eyes. **“Danger Mouse, you risky, self confident dumbass! You can’t just bet your precious life on the edge of death over whatever awesome thing I can do in front of you like that!! Did you even consider the possibility that I might not have been able to save you or resuscitate you back to life, and you would just’ve been left down there to drown!!?”**

DM started to shiver more vigorously from another chilly breeze. “D-D-Don’t try to play the ‘worried girlfriend’ card on me, Shi-Shi-Shira- _ahh-HrrrKt’SHuuuu!!!”_ He sneezed loudly, interrupting the smug comeback banter that he was about to reply to me.

“Oh, Danger Mouse,” I said in alarm, my anger quickly subsiding as his health became my new priority. “You’re going to catch a cold if we don’t get you back into the warmth of HQ and have you change into dry clothes.”

He sniffed and swiped a balled fist at his moist nostrils. “A-Alright. But I’m telling Colonel K, which will also lead to Professor Squawkencluck running a few tests on how you obtained those powers, and if they’re permanent or not, including any serious side effects that may effect _your_ own health.”

Dammit. I was afraid it would lead to this mandatory request of his once he found out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My blue eyes were in the form of irritated slits across my face. I’d rather express a level of displeasure than concerned anxiety as I was being scanned in one of Professor Squawkencluck’s devices in her lab. An audience including Colonel K, Penfold and DM just added more annoyance to my mood; I either scowled or sneered to the side while standing still in the machine.

There was only one minor problem that was making my desired attitude falter and soften my heart again: Danger Mouse sat a few feet away from his boss and best friend. He had already changed into another dry pair of his secret agent attire once we returned to HQ. But he’d also wrapped himself in a thick blanket and shivered from time to time, with an occasional swiped fist to his nose and sniffling wetly.

Squawkencluck’s scanning process took several minutes before she’d receive an accurate completed report from the computer. Nobody said a word as they waited patiently for the final results. Danger Mouse, however, succumbed to a few shaky breaths and sneezes, disrupting the silence now and then.

_“Sniffle...heh! Huh-huh...AAAHH-CHOOOO!!!”_

“I hope you’re covering your mouth over there, Mouse,” Squawkencluck told him in a bored tone. “We don’t want you to spread your freshly caught cold virus to your colleagues here at HQ.”

I watched DM remain silent behind the female chicken boffin. Poor Nezu-chan. The expression in his eye and wry frown revealed just how terrible and weak he was beginning to feel. He sniffed again and shut his tired eye.

“Um, Colonel,” Penfold said while observing his senpai after some time. “I think the Chief’s looking a bit flushed in the face.”

“Crikey, DM!” K Taisa added when he took notice of Nezu-Chan’s symptoms. “You’ve developed a fever too, my boy!”

 _“Ahhh...”_ Danger Mouse inhaled again, eye squinting slightly as his jaw slacked open. _“Hehhhh-!”_

“Use a tissue, Mouse,” Squawkencluck warned him dangerously.

 _“Ah-CHOOO!!!”_ He sneezed into a spare handkerchief that I’d given him earlier after he changed out of his wet jumpsuit. It was my favorite one and, at first, he refused to accept it. But his sneezing fits were leaving his nostrils and face in a gross, messy way. “ _Snff_...Sorry.”

A few seconds later, the monitor beeped and Squawkencluck gasped. “Oh no. This is bad, everyone.”

“What is it, Professor?” Penfold asked anxiously. “Is Shirakage alright?”

“The magical powers inside of Shirakage Mouse’s body is infused onto her heart. I’m getting readings of both Princess Dawn’s and the Queen of Weevil’s magical energy sources that can be activated and provide whatever Shirakage’s thoughts desire.

“Normally, Shirakage might be more powerful than any super villain the Danger Network has ever dealt with. But, if Shirakage should use her powers beyond her limitations—and more often than necessary—the powers from the orb could drain her lifespan. In other words, she might die trying to save us or the world.”

I cringed as the males gasped with shock and worry.

“Oh Eck!” Penfold squeaked. “How could she have obtained those villains’ magic in the first place?” Then he started bawling. “Noooo!!! I don’t want Ms. Shirakage to die!!!”

“I’m still here, Pen-chan,” I muttered with an eye roll.

“Shirakage...”

All four of us turned to an icy, low toned voice coming from DM. His right mouse ear folded itself over his right eye as he kept his face hanging downwards. Something told me that the cork was about to pop on an unopened, aggravated bottle.

“Shirakage,” Nezu-chan repeated my name again. “How many times have you overused your powers since the time you’ve obtained them up until today?”

I gulped at the slowly laced venom creeping into his patient tone. “Twice, so far.”

Everyone kept very still and quiet as we heard DM’s fist tighten at his side. “Did you suffer any physical symptoms when those two events occurred?”

The anger in his aura began to feel stronger in my gut, yet I answered his question anyway. “Nosebleeds...and a fatigue like fever.”

Nezu-Chan’s teeth clenched as he raised his head at me. But his eye remained hidden behind his mouse ear. “Well, being a boffin like Squawk here...surely, _you’ve_ been keeping a scientific diagnostic on how much of your lifespan you lose whenever this happens.”

That wasn’t an assumption in his sentence. He wanted me to answer the truth to him...now. “Yes.”

“One final question,” DM unfurled his ear and a glistening, angry glare met my timid gaze. “How much of your original lifespan have you lost for each of those two incidents when you overused your double edged powers!?”

Squawkencluck attempted to intervene, but I held up my hand to stop her. “No, Prof. Everyone here needs to hear this from me.”

I inhaled a large breath, exhaled it out then looked at him with a solemn gaze.

“Each of those overzealous incidents takes away 4 months of my life. So far, the total is now 8 months of life that I could never regain again.”


	2. The Real Truth Behind DM’s 22 Year Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small follow up story between "A Romantic Little Mermaid Rescue Homage" and "Shirakage Mouse's Jungle Camp Warrior Month". The truth about the Danger Mouse who Shirakage Mouse used to know from the past to how he's changed today will finally be revealed. Even Penfold has a little secret of his own that hadn't been spoken until now. Is that why the Colonel won't say his name...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter isn’t exactly finished, since I don’t know how I’ll end it. All I can say is that I love to leave my marked works on creative sites. And right now, DeviantArt Eclipse hasn’t been very kind in preserving the way I can write my Literature on their new formatted site.
> 
> I also feel that this site and Wattpad will be less restrictive and noncritical than Fanfiction.Net had been to me back in 2018. Thank you for understanding. Please enjoy the chapter.

**The Real Truth Behind DM’s 22 Year Absence**

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_“Shirakage, do you remember when you told me that I’m not the same Danger Mouse from your memories?”_

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

My mind raced back to that question. A question given to me by Nezu-chan. It was a reminder of what I had observed of his return several months ago. He wasn’t the Danger Mouse that my past human life once knew through my childhood. My physical Japanese Tailed female white mouse body was lying in a peaceful spot of land filled with unspoiled nature. It was impossible for me to move about the breezy grass. If I did, then I would risk waking and disturbing the manly mouse from his well needed rest.

Nezu-chan hadn’t been very pleasant since the day that he and his friends at Danger HQ discovered the ticking magical Death bomb on my heart, implanted into me by Sinister Mouse and his allied accomplices in the Twistyverse. When I told him that I had lost 8 months of my normal lifespan by overusing the orb’s powers twice so far without his knowledge, he yanked me out from the Professor’s body scanner and forced me to look into his angry eye.

I’ll never forget the anguish in his outburst...or the speech from his reaction....

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

**_“SHIRAKAGE!!! YOU’VE BEEN KEEPING ME IN THE DARK ABOUT THAT LIFE DRAINING ORB THIS WHOLE TIME, AND YOU NEVER INTENDED TO INFORM ME ON THAT MATTER!!?_ **

****

**_“HOW DARE YOU!!_ **

****

**_“DID YOU EVER CONSIDER MY OWN FEELINGS AT ALL!!? WHAT YOU’VE DONE IS JUST THE SAME AS THROWING YOUR OWN LIFE AWAY!! DON’T YOU REALIZE THAT THE PEOPLE WHOM YOU’VE COME TO KNOW AND LOVE NEED YOU SO MUCH!!?_ **

**_“If you die...”_** he paused tearfully, his right amber eye squeezing shut as a long runny river ran down his cheek. **_“If you die, you’ll only expand the hole in my heart that, until recently, been closing up. I WILL NOT ALLOW TO LOSE YOU TOO LIKE I LOST MY FATHER!!!”_**

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

It wasn’t until after he composed himself that he finally told me a well kept secret of himself...a secret that only he and the Danger Agency knew for so long....

The Danger Mouse that I’d remembered viewing in old video archives in school...were actually documentary films of his MIA’d father. The old DM from my past human life’s childhood memories also had a real name for himself: William Manson.

And the current Danger Mouse—who is sleeping next to me in the grass—was William’s only son: Daniel O’Malley.

Both Professor Squawkencluck and Daniel lied to me about where the WGSA had been since March 19th of the year 1992. In fact, it was Nezu-Chan’s idea to have the female chicken boffin back him up on the Cryostasis lie...because talking about his missing secret agent father still caused him a lot of heartache.

So to see me, his beloved girlfriend’s limited lifespan slowly getting drained away by the Queen of Weevils’ orb whenever I overextend those powers...that familiar pain reignited the sadness and anger in Nezu-Chan’s lonely heart.

I witnessed him shed more tears onto my blouse until his newly caught cold caught up to his nose and lungs again.

_“Hhhh...uhh-huhh! Hhh uh...K’tdsxhuhhh!! Heh! Eh’ptsgchuu! Hah! Kyeshtchuh! Ehyestchu!”_

DM was sneezing left to right after his emotional lecture. He _did_ nearly drown in his sunken Danger Sub, and would have died if I hadn’t used the magical orb’s power to save him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even after Nezu-chan had recovered from that cold days later, his behavior had grown extremely edgy towards any stranger who might happen to approach me. Hell, his overprotective glares were making the _Brits_ scared of him...and that used to be my job. I could not afford to have him start a fight on one of our public dates. So I decided to take him to a more relaxing private environment to help cool his anxiety.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

_“It was never me you had been missing terribly, Shirakage. All this time, you were looking for my father.”_

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

The bitterness in his voice echoed through my hippocampus. Danger Mouse had spat those very words to me before he had fallen asleep beside me on the grass. Here, in this open field of Scotland, held a peaceful aura which seemed to ease the tension in DM’s facial muscles.

I smiled sadly at the beautiful son of the World’s Greatest Secret Agent. His gloveless white paw was still holding my hand. He looked so vulnerable in this state of sleep. I sat up from my spot in the grass and continued to gaze at him some more.

My mind also began to drift back to a different conversation that I had with Penfold later on the night when the two of us were caring for a sleeping fevered DM in his bedroom...after the truth came out:

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Penfold and I watched Nezu-chan sleep in his warm bed, taking turns rinsing out and replacing a cold cloth on his burning forehead.

“So, Pen-chan,” I began softly, so that we wouldn’t disturb the sick agent in bed. “Do you have a secret behind your difference in character like DM too?”

Penfold grinned sheepishly. “Aw, Fiddle. I was wondering when you’d be asking about me for a while now.” He then hummed thoughtfully and beamed. “Yes. I’m Ernest Penfold Jr., son to Ernest Penfold Sr. But unlike the Chief’s father who disappeared years ago, my father stayed by my Mum’s side.

“If it gives you any closure over how I’m a bit more brave than my own father (and the Chief’s father’s sidekick), I received that strong personality from me Mum’s side of her hamster family. In fact, much of the women in my Mum’s family tree are more strong willed and bolder in spirit than the male hamsters on me Dad’s side of his hamster family tree.”

“That makes a lot of sense,” I said while adding everything in my logical brain. “You’re definitely _not completely_ your father’s son in the cowardice department.” However, there was one thing that was still left unaccounted for...

“What about Colonel K?” My eyebrow twitched in irritation as I continued. “What’s his story on being related to Daniel’s father?”

“Um, I believe that’s classified information, Professor Shirakage,” Penfold deadpanned wryly. “The Colonel won’t even reveal his family lineage to the writers of our show...except for one detail.”

I waited eagerly for the hamster to spill. And he looked at me with a serious glint in his specks.

“The Colonel never forgot the name of my father who had worked for him and William Manson. And I believe he goes about forgetting my own identity on every episode...just so that he wouldn’t confuse me for me Dad.”

My blue eyes widened a bit but turned skeptical. “Is that what you really think?”

Penfold shrugged. “The Colonel _did_ win a Supie Award for Best Nicknames recently. Don’t you remember, Shirakage?”

I rolled my eyes. “If that was your writers’ way of getting me to accept K Taisa’s new running gag with you, then I’d choose your relationship theory over theirs.”

A muffled whimper suddenly had us turn towards the lump in DM’s bed. There were stress lines around his face’s right eye, his teeth grimacing as if he were in some sort of discomfort. I feared that Nezu-chan was gripped within the claws of a nightmare.

“Oh, Nezu...” I hushed softly. “It’s ok.” I then placed my hand on his tiny forehead.

His unintelligible muttering grew quiet and his twitches stilled instantly by my touch. To my relief, his fever felt a bit cooler now than it did earlier in the day.

“Shirakage...?” Penfold squeaked with worry over his best friend’s condition.

I glanced at him and smiled sweetly. “A low grade fever, Pen-Chan. Look,” I gestured him to gaze at DM. “His breathing’s starting to deepen again.”

As Penfold leaned closer to see his friend’s face, DM made a noise in the back of his throat, and I lightly brushed my thumb over the sick mouse’s forehead. I continued this soothing manner until DM’s stress lines receded from his stilled face.

“Aw, Chief...” Penfold muttered under his breath. “I know you’ll be well again soon.”

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Just like that very evening I let my hand touch DM’s tiny forehead, brushing and stroking the triangular tuffs of his hair in a loving gentle manner. I was worried about his stressful emotions for good reasons.

Not only was DM hostile towards every male Anthro furry Brit who pleasantly talked to me out in public life. But his fury grew even more worse when it came to, either local or foreign, male mice fellows.

I couldn’t be sure if my endangered life had driven Danger Mouse’s rationality over the edge. And if his dormant mouse instincts from a pre-evolutionary ancestor had suddenly awakened in his blood. But any unsuspecting male mouse bloke who benevolently crossed my path on DM’s watch...never came out of their confrontations unscathed.

All of them ended up with assaulted injuries. The incidents were eventually reported to the police. The last public date we went on led me to coax my enraged, hyper vigilant boyfriend to focus his attention on my gentle, intimate voice...as I heard the sirens of police cars growing louder near his assault on another bystander.

“Nezu-kun,” I’d whisper loudly and bring his tense face close to my blue sapphire orbs. “Come back. Come back to me, Nezu-kun. I’m alright. I’m right here.”


End file.
